1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-theft devices for trailers, in particular for gooseneck trailers.
2. Description of Related Art
When a trailer is unhitched from its pull vehicle, the trailer and its goods are can be stolen by coupling the trailer to some other vehicle. Trailer hitches are of a limited variety, frequently being of standard types of shapes. Examples are ball and socket hitching devices in which the trailer coupler consists of a socket which mounts on a ball attached to the pull vehicle; king pin hitches which consist of cylindrical posts containing circumferential recesses and fit into matching openings mounted on the pull vehicle; and gooseneck hitches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,405 issued Jan. 26, 1993 to Wheeler, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,545 issued Oct. 26, 1993 also to Wheeler, describe a locking devices for use with a gooseneck trailer. A slidable plate cooperates with a lock-body that, when aligned, receives a locking pin to secure the plate and lock body. The locking pin is in turn locked by insertion of a padlock. The system creates a box-like structure that obstructs the receiving socket of a gooseneck trailer. However, this device has the disadvantage of having multiple lock-body parts, which can get lost and which require alignment and assembly using at least two hands.